Ghosts of the Past
by DragonsRme
Summary: After Hikaru Sulu is kicked out of his parents house he moves to the dusty old town of Riverside Iowa. There he meets new friends and together discover a young man with a haunting past. AU
1. Chapter 1

**inspired by a history lesson that led me to a daydream. please point out any mistakes and tell me if you think I should continue this.**

Ghosts of the past.

The house was as desolate as its dusty surroundings. Iowa was never highlighted as the busiest state. The porch was rotting and several boards had fallen through on the steps. Old blue paint work was peeling off a crooked door on which the number 1701 was screwed on a rusting brass plate. The rest of the house was in the same state if not slightly better once inside.. All in all a bargain for no less than £200.  
Hikaru Sulu rubbed his hands together as he surveyed his new home. It was the best he could afford after his parents had kicked him out when he came 'out' to them. He scowled at the mere though of their homophobic views but distracted himself with attempting to drag his small bags of belongings on the porch. Within seconds the first bag vanished through the rickety flooring with a shower of dust. Cursing to himself he lay on his stomach and reached down to grab it. Once hauling it back up he opened the creaky door and entered his house. The air was musty and stale, causing Hikaru to cough and run to open a window. Once a warm breeze was circling the house, he took inventory. The main room had an ancient TV and the sofa look as though it had gone to an all you can eat stuffing buffet. The kitchen thankfully had running water and a working, if not cancerous, oven. The fridge freezer however was of no use. Upstairs there were three rooms; one a semi-working bathroom and a master bedroom and a small single bedroom. Hikaru shoved his bags into the master bedroom, dropped on the bed and promptly fell asleep.  
He awoke as sunlight streamed through the dusty window, illuminating the threadbare carpet and old polished oak wardrobe. Grumbling Hikaru heaved himself out of the surprisingly stable bed and rooted around his bags for a clean change of clothes. Once changed he hurried down the stairs and out the front door. Today he would find a job. Half an hour later he had wandered to the town centre, if you could call a small doctors surgery, a post office and a grocery store a town centre. He stared at a gym in hope. He was a fencer by trade but hadn't expected to find anything of that profession in Riverside Iowa. He wandered inside and looked around. It was shiny and clean but very quiet. The Secretary looked up as he approached and silently handed him a joining form. He laughed quietly and asked if there was any job openings. She looked at him blankly then stood up and walked into a back office, her heels click clacking as she went. After a while she returned (once again just looking at him) with an old man in a yellowing tracksuit. He shook Hikaru's hand and asked many questions. In the end Hikaru had a job but just as he was leaving the old man gave him some strange advice.  
"You listen to that old house young man, you listen or leave because it won't be happy." Hikaru had frowned but nodded and left. All the way home he pondered about the doctors advice and wondered what it could mean. After all houses can't talk!  
It almost escaped his notice that night as he climbed into bed, that the clothes he had dumped on the floor where neatly folded in the corner. Hikaru sat bolt upright staring at the clothes. He distinctly remembered leaving them in a heap not carefully stacked and folded away. Lowering himself back into the pillows he thought hard about the man's warning and the strange phenomenon of the clothes. No matter how hard he though otherwise or came up with other solutions his mind always returned to one theory. A theory that gave him shivers. A theory he firmly did not believe in.

Ghosts.


	2. Chapter 2

**_i am very sad that out of 24 views no one reviewed. is my story that bad? someone please tell me._**

Hikaru brushed off his theory as late night ramblings and pulled himself out of bed and into the bathroom to wash his face. He stared at himself in a dusty cracked mirror. His dark eyes gave away his cultural heritage of Japan and his dark hair, untamed from sleep, reached new heights in a bid for freedom. Sighing he picked up a comb and wrestled his hair back into an acceptable style. He slouched back into the bedroom and changed his pyjamas for a loose blue shirt and dark jeans. Unable to find his trainers he pulled on a pair of boots and marched down the stairs. He was just about to start making breakfast when a loud banging echoed from the hallway. Grumbling he padded to the front door and wrenched it open. His eyebrows reached his hairline as he took in the small group of people on his door step. A young man with sandy blond hair grasped his hand tightly and pumped it up and down.  
"Hey there. James Kirk. Glad to see someone really has bought this place. This here is doctor Leonard McCoy." James released Hikaru's hand and motioned to a taller man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes. Hikaru shook his hand whilst James continued pointing to a man in a red and blue kilt, "and Montgomery Scott but we all call him Scotty this is Nyota Uhura" Hikaru, slightly bemused, shook the pair's hands "and last but not least Spock, he's Vulcan!" Hikaru raised his hand in the typical Vulcan greeting and a very tall solemn man with pointy ears and slanted eyebrows returned the gesture.  
"Umm Hikaru Sulu." He introduced himself "would you like to come in?"  
Very soon the group were stood in the kitchen drinking coffee out of various mugs that Hikaru had dug out of his bags. James or 'call me Jim' was chatting to Hikaru about the house history, the others listening in contented silence.  
"Yep. Somewhere during the cold war in 1950 a bloke was murdered here, don't know why 'coz it was never really recorded in the history books and naturally it's all a bit of a legend now. But..." here Jim dropped his voice "the ghost of the murder victim is meant to still be here. After 2 centuries there has been hundreds of reported sightings of a young man wandering the house." McCoy clapped his hand on Jim's shoulder and laughed.  
"Don't go scaring the kid before he has even settled in" the doctor smiled gently at Hikaru "of course all the sightings are from drunkards and idiots" Hikaru nodded sagely and artfully changed the subject. Very soon he found he had 5 new friend and had already arranged to meet them later in the pub. It was all starting to look very good


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it is a short one but it is leading up to the revealing so…

It was a very drunk group that arrived back at Hikaru's house (Spock had left early just as Scotty began the shots) stumbling over each other and into a box filled living room. Giggling slightly Hikaru watched Jim slur his way past Leonard and land heavily on the floor. Jim stared up at the ceiling seemingly fascinated by the peeling paint. He sat up suddenly, his thick blond hair wobbling as he tingled with excitement.  
"A seance!" He hissed loudly making Nyota leap into the air in shock clutching Scotty.  
"Yeah" she breathed "have a seance" In the dimness of his warm fuzzy mind Hikaru found himself agreeing to the sudden mad cap idea. A seance would draw out Jim's ghost and maybe even prove that it doesn't exist. Wait what? Leonard about ghosts not existing be Jim was already pulling Everton into a circle and forcing them to hold hands. They complied and Jim began calling to the 'oh mighty ghost' and 'troubled spirit'. Hikaru shivered at his words and looked around the group. He spotted a standing figure and assumed Spock had returned. The figure raised and eyebrow and shook its head, nope not Spock, Hikaru returned his attention to Jim. Something in the back of his mind kicked him very hard and he span to look back at the figure but it was gone. And everyone else was in the circle. Hikaru felt his blood run cold. If they were here who was there?


	4. Chapter 4

It was a few days later when Jim called again. By this time Hikaru had got his new home sorted out and all the boxes had vanished. He and Jim sat at the new kitchen table sipping coffee and chatting about the house. Not surprisingly Jim brought up the subject of the ghost and was attempting to remember what happened at the seance. A muggy image formed in Hikaru's mind of the strange figure but try as he might he just could not make out any detail. He told Jim so and found the excitable man pulling him to the hallway whilst gibbering about sightings and demanding that he be informed of them earlier. Next time. Thank you very much!  
Half an hour later the five (still sober) humans were Sat in a circle on the carpet, in the dark and surrounded by candles. They took each others hands and began copying Jim's chant. Hikaru closed his eyes as instructed and sat perfectly still. Was it him or was the room getting colder. One by one the others trailed off. Not just him then. Cautiously he cracked his eyes open and peered into the gloom, heart pounding he looked round the circle noting everyone's open eyes. His heart stopped when he realised they were fixated on a spot behind him. Nyota was opening and closing her mouth in terror and the three other men were pure white. Taking a deep breath Hikaru turned round and looked only to find wide translucent eyes gazing back at him.

Ahhh sorry for dragging it out! I will not be updating for at least a month for exams so adios for now!


	5. Chapter 5

Hikaru's heart leapt into his throat and he scrambled backwards, eyes never leaving the apparition before him. Startled by his sudden movement the figure stumbled backwards arms held before itself in self-defence. Beside him Jim began to unfreeze and slowly got to his feet trying to hide the sudden weakness in his legs and the blood pounding loudly in his head.  
"Didn't think it would work" he murmured to his feet before trying to make eye contact with the spectre. He raised his hands in a gesture of reassurance and was secretly relieved when the figure lowered its arms from its face showing a young man watching them with a mix of suspicion and curiosity. The man wore a loose cream shirt with bright embroidery on the collar and cuffs with a yellow sash round his thin waist. Brown faded pants vanished into scuffed black boot and thick brown hair framed his face. He looked like a figure out of an old history book. Jim steeled himself to speak but his throat was dry and his words wouldn't form. Luckily he was interrupted by the spirit.  
"Кто вы? Почему вы хотите поговорить со мной? Вы американец?"[1] Jim looked round at his companions in confusion. What did he say? Nyota stood slowly a thoughtful look on her face.  
"He is speaking Russian" she whispered, trying to ignore the man's inquisitive gaze. He seemed to have calmed slightly but his voice was hasty and tinged with fear and doubt. Recalling her numerous language skills she stepped forward distracting the entity from Hikaru upon who he had refocused.

"Меня зовут Nyota, что твое? Мы не хотим никакого вреда и только хочу поговорить с вами. Мои друзья и я американец, вы говорите по-английски?"[2] The man grinned suddenly and tilted his head bashfully.

"Da. I ken speak de eenglish but not for long time." He was hesitant but Nyota nodded in encouragement. They watched in stunned silence as he began to walk around them, occasionally passing through furniture in his journey. He regarded them solemnly before addressing them again

"My name is Pavel Androvich Chekov. I hafe leeved in zis house since 1943 and leeve I vill not!" suddenly he looked exhausted and slowly faded from sight.

Jim stared at the empty space before him.  
"He's real. He exists!" he spans to face the other four a maniacal gleam in his eyes "We need to know more!"

Hikaru simply sat in the middle of his living room floor pastel white and shaking. _There was a ghost in his house!_

**[1] Who are you? Why do you want to talk to me? Are you American?**

**[2] My name is Nyota, what is yours? We do not mean any harm and only want to talk to you. My friends and I are American, do you speak English?**

**I am so sorry this was meant to be posted two days ago over the weekend but my kindle (on which this and about five other stories were kept) suddenly decided to die trapping everything inside it. I had to rewrite this amongst revision so apologise for any tardiness within. I also realised how short my chapters are! I never realised because on my kindle they go on forever…so sorry bout that!  
Well done to Chekov Is Totally Awesome for guessing the identity of the ghost and all will be revealed soon. But not too soon because I am on the home run for exams and will update around the 14****th****.  
So until then I bid you adieu!**


	6. Chapter 6

**IM BACK AND EXAMS AND HIGH SCHOOL ARE OVER AND WE SHALL CELEBRATE THIS AMAZING DAY WITH A LONGER CHAPTER!**

The next morning Hikaru warily stepped into the kitchen and glanced around him. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary so he relaxed slightly and picked up the drink replicator to make himself a mug of coffee. He turned to the mug cabinet and spotted the spirit from the night before standing in the doorway. He gave a very unmanly shriek in shock and dropped the replicator, hissing in pain as it landed on his bare foot, and staring at the figure with wide eyes. The ghost cocked his head to one side as if judging the situation before backing out of the doorway watching Hikaru as if the Asian man was going to attack him for the scare.  
"I'm sorry. I unnerve you. I vill go" he turned round and padded away head bowed. Instinctively Hikaru reached out towards his back.  
"Wait!" the ghost froze and turned back slowly seemingly uncertain.  
"Vait?"  
"Yeah wait…" Hikaru trailed off lamely unsure of what to say "I Uhhh want to talk…to you"  
"Talk?" a glimmer of hope edged into the ghosts voice giving Hikaru a confidence boost.  
"Well if we are going to both insist on living here it would be wise to get to know each other" the man stood back in the doorway considering the proposition carefully. He nodded slowly floppy hair momentarily flying into his face. Both men stood uncertainly for a few seconds before Hikaru picked up the replicator and, trying to hide his shaking hands, began programming it. The mundane action seemed to intrigue the ghost as he wandered further into the kitchen a peered at the replicator, jumping back as the mug of coffee shot out. Hikaru chuckled slightly and picked up the mug and sipped it watching the startled ghost carefully.

"So how did I not spot you when I first moved in?" he asked, motioning with a sweeping arm to cover the whole house. He had redecorated the whole house without any indication of the spirit presenting itself.  
"I hide." The ghost replied shrugging "I no know you so have no quarrel vith you. I simply watch you, make sure you deserve the house."  
"And do I?"  
"For ze moment" Hikaru was cast a mischievous smile. "So vhat do I call you? Ze lady last night gave many names"  
"Oh. Sulu, Hikaru Sulu and you?"  
"Pavel Chekov. Nice to meet you" now more at ease the two men smiled.  
"Ken I ask vhat is todays date? I hawe lost track."  
"I bet you have, it's currently Stardate 87609.45 which in calendar terms is the 11th of august 2410." Pavel's eyes widened  
"2410!" he began pacing around the kitchen, passing through the counter absentmindedly "but it seems like yesterday!" Hikaru agreed silently "Haz man been to Mars yet?" Pavel inquired spinning to face Hikaru interest sparkling in his eyes.  
"Yeah we have. There are colonies on the moon, mars and Venus. We have also had contact with the Vulcans about two centuries ago as well as Romluans, Klingons and many others" Pavel's eyes were shining as he heard more and more about the voyages into space.  
"Ze Russians ver ze first to send a man into space! It vas in 1961 I saw it on the new owners TV set. He vasn't wery happy."

They had wandered into the living room chatting casually, Hikaru sat on the sofa and Pavel perched on the armchair. Hikaru tried to ignore the fact that he was hovering a few inches above the seat.

"So how old are you?" Pavel asked leaning forward chin resting on his hand.  
"24. And you?" Pavel squinted slightly as if doing a complex question.  
"22 but ghost-thingie about 85662.45 years old" Hikaru gaped at him.  
"geez…"  
"Uh-huh" they trailed off and Pavel yawned going more transparent before flickering back into view. "I'm losing the link…long time since done this….will try….see….again" he slowly faded away his voice getting quieter until the room was silent again.  
"…Pavel?" Hikaru asked tentatively. The curtains twitched slightly as if hit by a breeze. Hikaru checked and found the windows closed. Smiling he felt strangely reassured that Pavel was real and he was not alone again. He felt his hair tweak gently and he laughed swatting at the empty space above his head.  
unnoticed a young girl watched the dark haired man in the window waving away an invisible figure before turning and leaving. Her papa would want to know about return.


End file.
